Old Families
Terran Confederacy :Themselves |strength=Several wealthy families |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed=''Nagglfar'' commanders' descendants |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2500 |restored= |status=Destroyed (as an organization) by the zerg |nocat=yes }} The "Old Families", the descendants of the commanders of the Nagglfar,Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. were a powerful body within the Confederate power structure. Famous Old Families included the Calabas and Kusinis families, along with the Dukes (of which General Edmund Duke was a member),Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, December 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only). Terras and Tygores.DDeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. They were distinguished by their accent (a drawl). Overview The Old Families maintained businesses and had representation on multiple worlds. They were largely immune to all but the most important laws and knew the secrets of the Confederate Council. Many members of the Old Families married members of other families in order to forge a stronger genetic and financial union. As these weren't love matches, both parents generally had mistresses and "jigs" and offspring were produced through artificial insemination. Gender roles were strictly split; for instance, the wife would be the "head of the household" while the husband would be in charge of security. The Old Families had the "right" to "advise" the democratically elected government of the Confederacy on a variety of issues, which the government could accept or reject. Through a combination of force, guile and corruption, the Old Families maintained their position through control of the media and the economy. A common business tactic among the Old Families was forming "loss-leading" companies on fringe worlds, driving their competitors out of business, then increasing prices on necessities.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Every year, the Old Families held a "Reunion", an interplanetary summit of Old Family representatives, after a week of ceremony and celebration. They would discuss the economy and governance with the Confederate government. In 2488 the Reunion was held in Tarsonis City. History The Old Families were descendants of the original commanders of the Nagglfar and have run things from the year "naught." Upon settling on Tarsonis, the Families made law and order a priority, establishing a police force and creating headquarters for them out of the remains of the Nagglfar. Economic Dominance In the decade leading up to the Guild Wars, Confederate Armed Forces were frequently used to steal mining claims away from miners affiliated with the Kel-Morian Combine. The claims would then be transferred to an Old Family-controlled company. The Great War After the fall of the Sara System, the Old Families, under a plan developed by Arturro Calabas, began sending their scions to Tyrador IX on the ship Padraig for safe keeping. This reduced the number of casualties when the Families were attacked by Cliff Nadaner's terrorists. The exception was the Terra Family where a spy was working in the household. The Terra heads and son were killed alongside several servants, but the terrorists were in turn wiped out by a psionic outburst from the youngest daughter, November. The Old Families were largely wiped out during the Fall of Tarsonis. Sons of Korhal forces impeded the protoss from attacking the zerg, who in turn destroyed the Families' power base. The Old Family scions at Tyrador IX, along with their security contingent, were contacted by Arturro Calabas. He ordered them to activate "Plan Razor", which would send the scions to Shi, the fourth planet of the "The Baker's Dozen", a series of mining worlds owned by Calabas. A secretive transport dropped a zerg drone on Shi, infesting the planet. Eventually the zerg wiped out the Old Family security forces and the Padraig fled, leaving just the scions. They attempted to use mining lasers to fight back, but were nearly all killed. Only four scions survived: Morgan Calabas, Antonia Tygore, and Bess and Rockham Kusinis.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. Membership Known Old Family members; Bennet Family The Bennet Family owned Bennet Industries, which was involved in shipping. They avoided drawing attention to themselves.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *Ark Bennet (left the family) *Errol Bennet (head of the family) *Lisa Bennet (wife of Errol) *Tara Bennet (family heir) Brubaker Family The Brubaker family owned Brubaker Holdings, which manufactured rifles during the Guild Wars. *Honorable Cornelius Brubaker Calabas Family *Arturro Calabas (head of the family) *Morgan Calabas (family heir, surviving on Shi) d'Arbanville Family No known members Duke Family *Edmund Duke (became a Terran Dominion general, deceased) *Garth Duke *Gregory Duke *Esmerelda Ndoci (through marriage, became a Dominion major) Falco Family The Falco family was a less prominent family. *Hailey Falco (family heir) Holt Family The Holt Family owned Holt Enterprises. *Ava Holt (matriarch) Kusinis Family The Kusinis family owned the Kusinis Tower, one of the tallest buildings in Tarsonis City. Known members include: *The Kusinis Twins **Bess Kusinis (surviving on Shi) **Rockham Kusinis (surviving on Shi) *Milo Kusinis *Clara Terra (through marriage to Milo Kusinis) Mengsk Dynasty :Main article: Mengsk Dynasty The Mengsk Dynasty turned against the Terran Confederacy. Valerian Mengsk was never recognized as a member of the Old Families. *Augustus Mengsk *Angus Mengsk *Katherine Mengsk *Arcturus Mengsk *Dorothy Mengsk Terra Family Members *Constantino Terra *Annabella "Bella" Terra *Clara Terra (married to Milo Kusinis) *November "Nova" Terra (became a Dominion ghost) *Zebediah "Zeb" Terra *Eleftheria (Constantino's mistress) *Edward Peters (Bella's jig) Servants and Associates *Lia Emmanuel (business associate) *Mr. Sim (kitchen staff supervisor) *Borris *Bryan *Derek *Dorris *Maia *Marco *Natale *Rebeka **Pip (a Siamese cat) *Walter *Yvonne Tygore Family *Andrea Tygore (matriarch) *Amelie Tygore *Antonia Tygore (Andrea's granddaughter, surviving on Shi) *Emmett Tygore (exiled to Halcyon) Other It appears that Charlie Quinn and Thérèse were Old Family members, as they were at least certainly associated with them. If this is the case however, it is unknown which Old Families they belong to. Dhupal, Keys, and Roderick were unidentified known Old Family scions sent to Tyrador IX. Latter slain by the invading zerg at the Baker's Dozen's fourth world, Shi as they attempted to halt the rampaging zerg forces, piloting their adjusted BDE-1600 mining drills.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. References Category: Terran Confederacy